


What's That On Your Neck?

by Jelly_Jenkins



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 2 years after failed Armageddon, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Hickeys, M/M, One Shot, Pet Names, Sexual Situations, and a blushy boy, aziraphale is a saucy boy, my first fic in this fandom!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelly_Jenkins/pseuds/Jelly_Jenkins
Summary: While having tea in the Jasmine Cottage, Anathema discovers a bizarre mark on Aziraphale's neck. When questioned about it, Aziraphale becomes apprehensive about answering where it came from.
Relationships: (mild) Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	What's That On Your Neck?

"How have you been, 'Zira?" Anathema flicked on the gas stove, which enveloped the cast iron tea pot in crimson and amber.

In the two years following what happened on the airbase field, not a lot had changed for Aziraphale and Crowley. They continued to live like nothing had happened. Of course, they kept in contact with their friends, continued enjoying crepes, having picnics, everything a pretending mortal should do. They watched Adam enter secondary school, Newton get a job, Shadwell and Madame Tracy move away. Everything stays, as Aziraphale has noticed over the years.

The angel had lived long enough to figure out that history repeats. The cycle continues like the ocean battering against rocks. Repeating over and over again. The problem being that no human lives long enough to see the cycle repeat. Mistakes continued to be repeated, and foolishness and the degenerate age had continued to prevail.

This cycle was better noticed by Aziraphale. Crowley had spent his time on Earth designing a hellish motorway and coming up with harebrained schemes with humans to try and get what he needs. Crowley didn't take his time with the Earth. This fit in with the redhead character's demonic intentions with the planet anyway. Although, slowly, and by angelic intervention, he noticed the repetition. Although it didn't feel like it most of the time, Aziraphale became Crowley's rock. Aziraphale opened the demon's amber snake eyes to the sweeter things in life. You could compare it to how Newton suggested to Anathema to stop following Agnes' advice.

" _Oh, Wait!_ " Aziraphale jolted, " _Anathema asked me a question!_ "

"Oh, I've been well, thank you!" He slid into the mahogany chair and re-adjusted. "What about you?"

"Pretty good. Newton's doing well at work, I've been working on my candle business." The dark-haired girl responded with a smile.

"A candle business? Do you have any samples?"

She began with a giggle, "not yet. I'll give you a call as soon as I do. Candles go good in a book shop!"

Aziraphale returned with a gentle grin. As the teapot began to whistle, Anathema brought the heavy pot over and poured the angel's drink first, then her own.

"Oh, thank you, dear. Have you been doing any reading, recently?" Aziraphale dunked the tea bag softly.

"Not anything interesting. Why?"

"I actually brought you something from the shop for you to take a look-see at!" He slowly leaned over to one side, exposing the tender, discolored spot on his neck. Once he rose with the book, Anathema's expression had changed. It went from a soft smile to a look of worry or.. slyness? Despite being around humans for so long, he was never quite sure how to read faces.

"Something the matter dear?"

"What's that on your neck?" She stood so suddenly, the chair under her dragged against the floor with an intense squeak.

Aziraphale turned red like a lab rat's eye. He slapped his hand over the purple mark and bit his lip. As Anathema made her way around the table, Aziraphale's eyes and head followed her.

"Show me what that is!"

"No!" The blushing angel stood up with the same vigor as the witch. 

"Did someone.. hurt you?" She cocked her head.

"N-No, no. I'm not hurt."

"Did he.. Lay a hand on you?!"

"NO! For the love of God, Crowley would never!"

"Then show me what that is!" Anathema gripped Aziraphale's wrist and moved it out of the way forcefully, which re-exposed the hickey.

"Oh."

"It's... An embarrassing story, Anathema!" By this point, Aziraphale might as well be a tomato.

"TELL ME!"

"NOOO! No, I'm not telling you!" Anathema looked dissatisfied with his answer.

"Alright, fine. As long as you're not.. being abused or whatever, I suppose that's fine."

"No, none of that is going on."

None of that _was_ going on, that part was true. The part about it being an embarrassing story was not, however. A better description, or should it be phrased as Aziraphale's description, would be the most fraternizing thing he's done with Crowley.

* * *

The evening was like any other, although that's not to say it wasn't about to be different. Crowley had come to do one of his usual visits to Aziraphale's place. The agenda was simple: put on a record, have cocoa then inordinate amounts of alcohol, and end out the night passed out. This is not what occurred. What's important to note is that Crowley had brought over the most special bottle of alcohol he owned. It just so happened to be a 40-year-aged dragon whiskey/scotch combo. There was no special occasion, however the demon had made a split second decision to bring it.

They began with a record Aziraphale liked, which of course was some classical music piece that Crowley hadn't cared for, and a cup of cocoa. Crowley then fixed them drinks, which they drank down quickly. The angel noticed Crowley was quieter than usual.

"Something the matter, dear?" The bleach blonde asked.

"Oh, no, angel, just a bit.. tired is all." He removed his shades and stared into the hazel eyes of the angel.

"O-Okay, eh, do you want to talk about something?" Aziraphale's eyes shifted from Crowley's gaze to the floor.

"Actually.." Crowley shifted closer to Aziraphale on the couch "There is something."

"Oh, uh.. Go ahead! You can tell me anything! That's what friends are for!" Aziraphale's smile and look could melt the coldest of hearts.

Crowley's cheeks turned a softer pink. "A-About that..." He cleared his throat and scooted even closer. It was at this point Aziraphale noticed their proximity.

Crowley leaned in close. Their faces were only a handful of centimeters apart at this point. "Uh, um.. what are you doi-" Aziraphale's comment was cut off by the sudden meeting of lips.

" _WHAT IN HEAVEN'S HOLY GATE?_ " The angel's corporal heart raced. " _S-Should I.. Reciprocate? Oh Good Lord what if Gabriel finds out? He'll discorporate me and let me burn in a pit of unholy fire, I'm through!_ "

Crowley placed a hand on the left shoulder of Aziraphale and brought him closer. He realized that Aziraphale hasn't reacted and pulled away for a moment, keeping their faces close. Crowley was out of breath and Aziraphale was about to have an episode of hyperventilation.

"I-I'm sorry.. You probably don't like me in that way." Aziraphale's eyes shifted to Crowley's tender lips. To put it crassly, at this time Aziraphale likely would have said "fuck it." He returned the kiss, although he didn't really know what to do.

Crowley led by example, as he slowly introduced his sharp tongue into Aziraphale's mouth, and vice versa. They didn't break lip contact for a time, although they did quickly remove their jackets, and Aziraphale untied his bow.

Crowley had clearly done this before, in Aziraphale's mind. It didn't bother him who the demon had practiced, all that Aziraphale minded was that he was here now, with his forbidden, papal-schism-causing love. Steadily, Crowley moved his mouth down to the angel's neck, which caused a series of soft moans to involuntarily escape Aziraphale's mouth. They both had now slipped down into a more sexual position, with Crowley on top, who began sucking and causing a discoloration on the throat of Aziraphale.

Once Crowley was satisfied, he rose and gave one more peck on the blonde's mouth. They locked eyes once again, both out of breath and tipsy. Crowley's hands were either side of Aziraphale's head.

"Oh, Azzy.." Crowley half-growled out.

Aziraphale returned with a smile and a soft blush. He traced Crowley's face with his thumb, pointer and middle finger.

"I sure hope our respective offices don't find out." Aziraphale said, jokingly. The two let out a giggle before giving each other a soft smooch again. Crowley collapsed half-on-top of Azzy and half to the side of him.

* * *

"Well, I guess I won't pry." Anathema sighed out.

"Crowley did it!" Aziraphale blurted.

Anathema was taken aback, "I-I could infer that, yes."

"It was consensual!" Aziraphale blurted out, again.

"Mmmhmmm... Shall we return to that book and our tea?"

He cleared his throat, "Y-Yes, we shall."

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hi
> 
> i dont write fics often
> 
> go easy on me please


End file.
